


Beyond The Mask

by Luna1310



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna1310/pseuds/Luna1310
Summary: On the third anniversary of becoming superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir are invited to a banquet in honor of both to celebrate the symbolism of that wonderful day.  What they thought would be an incredible evening for them turns out to be the night where everything changes. What can happen when they realize that not everything is what it seems? How will they fight and try to survive, without losing themselves?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Une nuit mémorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming here, I hope you enjoy the lecture. Let's start with the story! Enjoy! 🐞🐱😊

“So you’re telling me, that Ladybug -amazing and incredible superhero Ladybug- who fights against evil daily and is an example to all citizens worldwide, has been defeated by hairstyle choices?” Tikki said giggling, floating up the eye´s level at the mirror, looking at her chosen´s reflection. Marinette sighed miserably while trying to untangle a brush from her abused hair.

Friday nights are supposed to be a wonderful day for teenagers specifically since it’s a well-deserved break from high school. The perfect time to listen to music, maybe reading a book, or spending time with family and friends…but no. At least for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, things in her life were far from what normal people call ordinary.

“I don’t know which style I should choose! This is a very important night for Ladybug Tikki, and I don’t want any traces of Marinette’s clumsiness or bad decisions coming in the way. This night needs to be perfect.” Marinette replied while pacing around her room in small, rapid circles. “Should I keep my hair down? In a bun? Should I use pigtails?”

“Marinette, you are capable of anything you put your mind into, and you’ll look beautiful in any way you fix your hair,” Tikki said while snuggling in the girl’s cheek affectionately. “I’m so proud of you. I can’t believe it’s been three years.”

“I know.” The blue-eyed girl replied smiling, as memories of the past flooded her mind. “So much has happened….I can’t believe they’re making a ball in our honor,” Marinette said with wide eyes, thrilled to imagine this was actually happening.

Three years have passed since Chat Noir and herself were chosen to become Paris’ heroes, and today was the anniversary of that extraordinary day. Time had changed many aspects of her. No longer was she the fourteen-year-old that used to trip on her own words or stumble on the stairs. She was now seventeen, with her passionate dream of developing a career as a fashion designer vividly present as always, while enduring the struggles teenage life often brings. Yes, some things occasionally triggered her old Marinette-self to come alive, but it was more controlled now, getting better at dominating her erratic feelings. Doing all of this, while trying to balance her personal struggles, responsibilities at school and her far from normal duty at being Paris’ superhero, Ladybug.

“And it’s exciting that Master Fu taught you how to change clothing while still being Ladybug. Chat Noir is going to faint at the sight of you!” Tikki said spinning in the air eagerly.

Marinette smiled while a dark shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. “What makes you think that?” she asked her kwami while finally fixing her hair by letting it down, strands of midnight hair falling at the sides of her face and bare shoulders.

“Marinette, you know how Chat Noir feels about you. And remember he’s not the only one feeling that way either.“ Tikki said grabbing a red lipstick from the pink- wooden dressing table and carefully applying it on Marinette’s lips.

“He feels something for Ladybug, not Marinette. I know it took me a lot of time to realize his feelings for Ladybug were genuine.” The girl said, an embarrassed grimace forming on her face. “He is my best friend, and to be honest…ever since I started to pay attention to the kind of person Chat is, I realized I’ve never felt more comfortable and happy with anyone else.” Marinette continued, a small smile resting on her face, as the recollections of past memories came to her mind.

When they first met, the new commitment of becoming protectors of the city and the difficulty that brought was already excessive to even acknowledge her partner.

He was Chat Noir and he was her new partner. 

EndPoint. 

It was how she thought it was going to be until that endpoint became a set of commas. 

She started to learn two basic things. His age and superpower. Since the nature of their circumstances didn’t allow for more information to come out, the curiosity to probe any further than what was permitted was not in her priority list.

And then she noticed he liked her. His flirtation and advances made the fact too obvious. But it never occurred to her that the feelings were real and present, since her thoughts and feelings belonged to someone else already, and that had clouded her mind. 

After two years of being partners, she comprehended her feelings for the one that held her heart for so long were not going to be reciprocated. And she managed to accept it. Many tears and resignation eased her heart at last and in exchange, she gained Adrien Agreste as an amazing friend in her life. That gave her the chance to know the boy for real, learning to love and cherish him without the nervousness and clumsiness that characterized her coming in the way. 

As for her feline partner, the commas became a paragraph. She slowly began to see the personality behind the person. His allergy to feathers, his habit of explaining history facts and random knowledge about the world, his hatred of enclosed spaces, his love for dancing and singing, his love for animals, his enthusiasm for pastries, and of course his ridiculous and amusing love for puns. The puns that were always there, even in the worst of situations.

It evolved into friendship. An unusual friendship formed from an unusual situation that at the same time became so much more for her than what she initially thought.

She never showed any interest in him in the romantic field though. Sure, she liked to follow his game and fool around when they were together, but nothing ever occurred beyond that line. She thought he was just having a playful crush that probably would barely last. Until she realized that it wasn’t. And weeks later after that realization, she came with another epiphany.

Chat Noir, slowly, became more than just her best friend and partner.

Tikki sighed audibly, with a small smile on her features while looking apologetically at her chosen. “Don’t refer to Ladybug as if she was a different person. Marinette makes Ladybug. You are Ladybug with or without the mask. That’s what makes you an amazing chosen. And I’m sure Chat Noir will love the girl behind the mask because she is the same with or without it. What I’m more concerned about is the danger that those feelings for each other can bring.” The little creature commented with a crestfallen look on her tiny features.

“I know the risks Tikki, you don’t have to worry about me. My feelings won’t come in the way when it comes to my responsibility.” Marinette responded, a blank expression on her face as she turned to her full-size mirror, giving herself time to examine that everything looked in its place. She remained silent, reluctant to continue the subject anymore. Just like her emotions resigned on Adrien, she knew that also needed to occur with Chat Noir, regardless of how hurtful that was for her.

_If only…_

She examined the evening gown caressing her body. It took her a ridiculous amount of time to design and make the dress. But after sleepless nights and not so healthy amounts of coffee, the results were worth it. It was a red, ball gown that went all the way to the floor. Intricate flower patterns made of lace garnished the satin surface of her gown with small sequins embedded on the center of each flower, and sleeves falling gracefully on her upper arms. She felt prideful of her creation, though she never imagined she was going to use something so…extravagant. She didn’t recognize herself. Simple and casual daily garments are what Marinette was used to wear, nothing compared to this. But for once, to feel graceful and beautiful is what she desired, something that was not in her list of adjectives to describe herself.

“Ready,” Marinette announced excitedly, nodding in the direction of the little kwami. She had already said goodbye to her parents, probably thinking their daughter was drooling in her sleep hours ago. The meticulous arrangement of pillows in her bed was going to help to create the illusion of her presence in her absence as well.

One thing was missing though…

“Tikki, transform me!” Marinette murmured enthusiastically. The small kwami was absorbed into the earrings resting on the girl’s ears. This caused pink glitter to envelop her frame as her signature red, polka-dotted mask materialized and finished her look.

Marinette sighed anxiously, “Okay, now the awkward part of the night...”

She proceeded to go to the trapdoor and climbed the ladder. Something that was so ordinary had become extremely difficult given her current predicament. Her yo-yo was released to the vast sky night while launching her body into the void, disappearing in the skyline.

* * *

If someone would have told her that she was going to a ball to celebrate the third anniversary of her achievement as Paris’ guardian, she would’ve laughed at the absurdity of such thought. But as soon as her feet touched the ground, they felt like they were about to give up any minute, making the absurdity a reality. 

She had seen the Palace of Versailles thousands of times, but never like this.

Over 800 hectares were displayed at her sight. Beautiful extensive fountains with numerous designs releasing spurts of water, creating a calming sound as the water flowed. Realistic statues were displayed there too, sundry stories untold in the eyes of the solemn figures. The gardens delicately designed through the grassy lawns, in a way that showed the glory of the nature modified by men. The water and garden parterres that stood out through all the place, filled with meticulous designs to show off the beauty of landscape design. The groves of Versailles that were filled with statues, vases, and fountains, where royalty would often go for walks. And the aroma of the flowers that sent her into a state of almost tranquility.

It made her feel like she had gone back in time to the seventeenth century, where queens, kings, and noble society used to spend their lives surrounded by luxuries and prosperity.

She then realized how **_small_** and **_humble_** her bedroom was. _This definitely wasn’t how I thought my life would turn out to be._

Oh well, her life was never normal, to begin with.

This was their night, and she was going to enjoy it.

She started walking, feeling her legs functioning properly again. She mentally recited bits of advice on her agitated mind, her heels hauling the small pebbles of the ground as she walked forward.

_Okay, let’s go over the basics again._ She said to herself, repeating the pieces of advice she had received from Tikki for the millionth time that night, as they literally made a list of the fifty ways this could go wrong. A sacred mantra she needed to follow diligently. _Stand straight, smile at everyone, don’t stand on anyone’s feet, don’t confuse the function of each fork and knife, try to walk decently with these high heels, don’t dance like a drunk, don’t say incoherent words and don’t stumble on your own feet._

After concluding her inner turmoil, she realized she was already inside. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. _Come on Marinette, you’re Ladybug. It’s just a party…a big luxurious party…filled with strangers…_

Inside was even more thrilling and overwhelming.

Long, spacious hallways with refined gold structures were in front of her. Majestic, crystal chandeliers illuminated the palace in a way that the environment seemed ethereal. At the top, paintings of Hercules’ apotheosis were displayed through the entire ceiling, showing the history behind it through detailed artistic work.

She continued walking as tapestries and portraits were displayed at the sides, the eyes of the painted following her. She gulped nervously. She imagined how it must have felt to be here hundreds of years ago, where Parisian royalty used to walk the same path she was taking. It was so overwhelming, to say the least. How Parisian royalty were used to this kind of life every single day?

After accidentally losing herself through all kinds of confusing hallways, the huge doors to the correct ballroom were a few inches apart from her. Her stomach tightened, filled with anxious knots. Inhaling and exhaling, the young heroine stood there for a few seconds, as a way to calm her racing heart before throwing herself to the Parisian elite that was waiting for her arrival.

And without notice, the doors to the ballroom were opened for her.

The ballroom was no less captivating. She passed through the golden archway and came to stop on top of a long and wide staircase, where all the guests were addressing their gaze to.

She widened her eyes as she realized the silence that had developed in the spacious place, due to her presence. Self-consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks. _Great way to go unnoticed, Ladybug._

She gained some courage from who knows where and walked down the stairs as gracefully as she could, with her eyes gazing through the crowds, trying to locate her feline partner.

Nothing.

She was received with serene smiles and piercing gazes from all the people who had come to commemorate this day with them. Her heels clicked against the polished floor. As she looked down, she met her reflection.

Three crystal chandeliers hung and were illuminating the floor in a soft way, showcasing a whole distinct world beneath her. Everything just felt like a dream, as if she had traveled back in time and history was developing right in front of her.

She was not very tall, but her heels gave her an advantage in trying to locate black cat ears through the masses of people currently in the room.

While waiting for Chat Noir, nibbling offensive microscopic appetizers and meandering among the crowds, attentively gazing through the masses of individuals located in the opulent room it’s what she did. But as time went by, her solitude was causing her uneasiness. The subtly gazes of some guests shifting with her every movement, the respectful nods and robotic smiles felt vacant, if not, hypocritical and false.

She wanted to be with her partner. Having someone she knew by her side, someone she trusted is what could ease her troubled thoughts.

The raven-haired girl was willing to enjoy the evening as this was an occasion to be memorialized, and yet, she couldn’t avoid the lack of genuineness her being was experiencing. Was her anxiousness causing her these thoughts? There was something about the place and the public currently in the room around her.

Ladybug had never felt so out of place like at that moment.

Something felt off.

The concept of the event was the city mayor’s idea, André Bourgeois. To be fair, the young heroes were slightly bewildered with the decision. This was a new experience for them, and the question as to why did the mayor chose to conduct such ceremony lingered in their brains.

Rambling through the center of the ballroom, she paused her actions and stood where a royalty shield was inserted on the lustrous floor, a design that intrigued her with curiosity at the delicate yet mighty pattern. A shield that was once used to represent a family.

Through all her admiration and inner analyzes at what was under her, she didn’t hear that the same tensed silence had repeated around her.

A familiar and comforting presence was felt by her not too far behind. She raised her head and turned around, only to find Chat Noir smiling shyly at her.

Her heart somersaulted in wonder and happiness at the sight of the boy in front of her.


	2. Falling slowly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling slowly is a song that I recommend, it's one of my favorites. I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for giving a chance!

All seemed to stop at the moment she looked at him. Any sense of unpleasantness vanished hastily. 

She couldn’t comprehend why, but her gaze couldn’t avert from those piercing green eyes. Ladybug never speculated on how he was going to come dressed. Maybe that’s why she was pleasantly amazed by his **physical** presence.

Black was his default color, but the realization of how good it suited him never came.

Until now.

He was dressed in a formal black tuxedo and a black dress shirt underneath, both of his hands hidden inside his pockets. The fourteen-year-old boy she met that same day except for three years in the past was no longer there. Now, a young man replaced him, physically. It didn’t matter if he had grown up, the goofy and good-hearted Chat Noir was always there. 

His black cat ears were as present as always, one ear flattened against his golden locks while the other was straightened up in curiosity. And the signature black mask that covered his face made an enticing and mysterious look on his handsome features. 

He approached her gradually as he drank the sight of her, a look of pure wonder and adoration written all across his visage. Taking her hand delicately and lowering himself, a soft contact of lips on her flesh is what she felt for the first time. The familiar sensation substantially enhanced with the lack of her suit that usually prevented direct contact.

“Good evening my lady. And here I was thinking you couldn’t get more beautiful.” Chat Noir greeted, eyes glowing at the mere sight of her and cheeks displaying a dark shade of pink. His whole body forgot to function at seeing the gorgeous heroine standing there, his heart leaping out of his ribcage. Thanking life for giving him the opportunity to see her in this way is what he did, internally.

“I’m really sorry but, who are you? I had a stray kitten as my partner, and you’re definitely not him.” Ladybug responded, using her usual teasing as a way to dissimulate the effect the boy caused while lowering her hand, the unrelenting sensation of his lips still fixed on her knuckles.

“So you're saying in Ladybug's language, that I look amazing.” He concluded, the pride and happiness brightening his grin even more, if possible.

“Well, you don’t look **that** bad, like I thought you would.” The girl replied with her arms folded, a cheeky smile contradicting her claims.

“Excuse me…?” his indignant voice questioned, “I’m always looking purrfect for you my little Bugaboo. And it seems that you’ve grown in the last few hours.” Chat said raising an eyebrow, lowering his gaze to the bottom of her dress, where her feet would be if he could see them. She giggled softly.

“Beauty has its sacrifices I guess.” Lifting the bottom of the gown slightly, a pair of silver high heels were shown. “I bet you can wear them better than me.” 

“That’s not part of my choices for my manly self, but I would know how to stay fabulous nevertheless.” The young hero declared, winking playfully.  
  
Relief is what she felt thanks to the presence of Chat Noir. Every time they were together, things felt better and easier. The trusting and mutual care for one another had created a strong bond. Lamentably with strained nature; their duty at keeping each other’s identity a secret as a critical sacrifice.

“Shall we?” Offering his arm to her, the young heroes linked arms and together joined the rest of the guests.

The two teenagers meandered around the ballroom, enjoying each other’s company. Clandestinely satirizing the miniature sizes of the food but also appreciating the flavors that composed them, imagining what they could do as rulers of the country as Queen and King, and Chat Noir giving historical facts as usual while his amused partner listened to his words intently. 

“Honestly, who could've ever thought this was going to happen to us.” Chat Noir began saying after casually strolling across the ballroom after a small history class taught by him, with his partner's arm linked with his own. Ladybug's gaze went to the boy beside her, a meditative look on her face.

“I know…for three years, we have been responsible for their safety.” She commented, her eyes now contemplating the crowd around them. “...It doesn’t get easier, right?” 

“The rest might think we are used to it, but every time feels like the first, don’t you think? We face enemies almost every single day, but it’s always a new challenge.” The blonde boy opined. The young heroine sighed with a small smile forming in her face. _Why did I figure out until now that he was always the one that understood me?_

_Because you were in love with someone else…_

“But you know what? No matter all the stress, anxiety, and accumulated tiredness, I wouldn’t change it for anything. Just the fact that I met you has changed my world. Ladybug, you’re the one that has made my life happy and I really mean that.” Chat Noir finished, both of his hands on each side of her shoulders, looking at her like she meant the world to him. 

“Chat, I-”

“Good evening, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

The young heroes' eyes met the wrinkled blue eyes of no other than the host of the gala himself, André Bourgeois. “How is your evening, are you enjoying yourselves?”

“Good evening Mr. Bourgeois, the party is beautiful. Thank you for your kindness.” Ladybug answered, a serene smile on her face.

“This is something we never thought we'd experience, thank you.” Chat Noir said, nodding attentively.

“The important thing is that the guests of honor are having a wonderful night.” The middle-age mayor replied smiling. “And I know you two might be wondering why I chose to drastically change the type of festivity into something so different than previous years.”

“It was a big change, to be honest. The first year was a gathering with the citizens, the second year the people requested for a statue to be made in our honor. And now we’re here.” The boy with cat ears addressed, resuming the evolution of their celebrations.

“Indeed, it was a drastic difference. And from what you have said, it was mandatory to give you the best of the best with this ball. You've made a strong connection with the rest of society…you know, the working class. Maybe that is why you feel the change so radical. ” The man pointed out flagrantly. 

Halting his explanation for a few seconds while looking around and arranging the collar of his overpriced suit, he continued to speak. “And the people gathered here came from all parts of the country, to meet the heroes of Paris.”

Silence developed between them. Mixed emotions were felt by the two teenagers as their discernment of the perceived environment came to their minds. The smiles the people gave them didn’t reach their eyes, the subtle glances pursuing them. All of the mentioned details straighten out their inquietude. 

Clearing his throat, the older man interrupted the strained muteness. He lowered his gaze, the sumptuous watch glistening against the chandelier’s lights. “I have to go now children, the introductory speech will begin shortly. Enjoy the rest of the night while you can.”

The young couple watched as the man walked away, leaving an unpleasant feeling in their stomachs. 

Before they could have time to consider what was the predicament, André Bourgeois called them up to the principal table. The most prestigious table was positioned at the center, where the mayor, his daughter, and the two heroes will be. The other seats had Paris’ upper-class currently arranged. And to Ladybug’s luck, Chloé Bourgeois was sitting at her right with her fangirling at full capacity, wearing a lavish yellow mermaid dress that conspired with her conceited nature.

The mayor went to the podium and approached the microphone, his once stern face forming into a smile for the cameras, “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is a true honor to be able to host this exciting event tonight. As we all know, we are reunited to celebrate the anniversary of a day that will be written in France’s legacy forever. The day when two selfless and caring citizens were chosen to become France’s guardian angels, three years ago. And today, we are here with them to show our gratitude and admiration, for risking their lives every day for the love for their country and its people. Ladies and gentlemen, give a great applause to the dynamic duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” 

A respectful set of applause erupted mechanically in the entire ballroom, causing the teens to feel the rigidity of the situation even more prominent.

Ladybug and Chat Noir gradually stood up, the many stoic faces among the crowd watching them.

Thanking the mayor for his words, Ladybug was the first to approach the microphone. With trembling hands she adjusted the microphone near to her lips, feeling the audience’s attention directly on them. She gulped uneasily. 

Was it her or the room’s temperature increased?

Chat perceived Ladybug’s discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Blue eyes met green. A small nodding from his head and his comforting smile gave her the boost she needed. Smiling back at him she returned to look at the masses of people.

“Good evening, I hope you’re having a great time”, she said smiling nervously, “I never thought something like this was going to happen to me. Three years ago, everything changed in my life. I was chosen to fulfill a duty that I knew was something serious…Honestly, I didn’t believe I could do it at first.” She confessed, looking down, feeling a tinge of embarrassment.

“I was really doubting my capacity at the job. I had many insecurities, fears and little confidence in me…but someone taught me to trust in myself.” She said, looking at Chat with a smile. “And that made me realize that I could be capable of doing anything, with hope and self-reliance. I know there are times when we don’t believe in ourselves, it’s normal to doubt and be scared. But we have to remember that we have a strength capable of everything. We need to be strong and perseverant, and show that example to future generations. It doesn’t matter how slowly you go as long as you don’t stop. Thank so much for being here, and I hope we leave this event with great memories behind us.” 

Applauses continued as she distanced herself from the podium. She placed a hand on Chat’s back, setting herself at his side as he went closer to the microphone. He cleared his throat, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Sure, he was used to the cameras and people staring at him due to his modeling career, but nothing compared as giving a speech in his superhero self, when he knew thousands of people were probably watching.

“Hi…um, thanks to all of you for coming here.” He said smiling shyly, adjusting the microphone slightly.

“As Ladybug said, it’s all been a crazy adventure for us. I never thought I was going to run on top of Paris’ rooftops wearing a black cat suit. But I’d never change this blessing that I’m able to live today. Many things have changed in me, a few that I still need to work on. But that’s part of life, it’s a time of conversion. Your attitude will also define how life turns out to be for you too. I learned to trust in myself more, and to shut down anything that could hurt my feelings or that could make me doubt myself. But that doesn’t mean it hurts sometimes, no matter how strong we pretend to be, that’s humanity.” He said, as a set of flashbacks appeared on his mind.

“But I believe that we all have strength with a magnitude that even we don’t know. Society has taught us that people that take risks without fear are brave…but I believe that the people that take risks despite their fear are braver. Thank you so much for this, and I hope you're enjoying tonight.”

Applauses were roaring respectfully across the place. Despite their initial discouragement, they were relieved that they had the opportunity to leave a message that could be remembered in the future.

After the speeches were delivered, the ballroom subtly transformed itself into what was intended for.

To dance.

“Well folks, is that time of the night. I would like to request the gentlemen to invite a lady to dance in this lovely evening.” The announcer proclaimed.

The lights dimmed gradually, setting a soft and nostalgic glow on the entire ballroom. Gentlemen from all directions started taking their respective partners to the dance floor, while Ladybug and Chat Noir remained rooted in the places they were standing, with the red color in their cheeks exposing their internal predicaments.

_What am I going to do? I don’t know how to waltz, and I'll probably squash his feet! Is he going to ask me to dance? What should I say? Should I go to the restroom instead and wait for all of this to be over? Ok Ladybug, relax. It’s simple, if he asks you to dance, you accept. If not, just run away to the bathroom._

_What a hypocrite I am, talking about confidence and fight against fears when I can’t even ask the love of my life something so simple. She looks so beautiful I can’t even think what to say. Just act cool Noir, you can do this._

“Ladybug?” Chat asked, his voice at a slightly higher tone than usual. He cleared his throat. “Would you give me the honor…of dancing with you?” 

Ladybug stared at him with wide eyes. Blue eyes glistening against the dull light of the room, the scarlet color adorning her cheeks, strands of black hair smooth and lustrous against the evening glow. He knew there wasn’t anyone on the entire planet that could make him feel like she made him feel. _Are you…feeling nervous just like me?_

But her silence was making his heart raise tenfold. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “Ladybug?”

She was so intently observing him that she forgot her voice, “Y-yes of course.” She was too concentrated looking at him intently. The downcast look and the blush on his cheeks revealed his own nervous state. And the way he looked tonight was not helping her erratic heart. The beating of her heart was felt intensely against her chest . “But let me warn you that I’m not very good at waltzing.”

“Don’t worry Bugaboo, just follow my lead.” He said winking, holding her hand. The soft contact of hands for the first time without their suits surprising them both as they desired to hold hands as long as they could without the impertinence of the fabric. “I practiced with a broom before coming here.” He replied, trying to ease the mood. This caused a giggle to leave her lips at the random comment.

They stood at the center of the ballroom, while other couples danced graciously around them, the soft melody playing at the background. He grabbed her right hand on his own, and placed his other hand on her waist, while she rested her remaining hand on his broad shoulder. 

They looked at each other, blue meeting green. Chat Noir was the first to make a step.

The soft voices of the duet, the modulated sound of the strings of the guitar and the violin fused together in a harmony of melancholy and longing.

_I don’t know you,_   
_but I want you_   
_all the more for that…_

She was rather occupied watching her feet, worried that she might stumble or step on Chat’s feet. He smiled looking at his partner's attempt of not hurting him.

“Don’t worry my lady, you’re doing it great.” He said sincerely. She looked at him and returned the smile. The affection in his voice as he assured her slowly began to calm her emotions, as they became one with the melody.

_Words fall through me,_   
_and always fool me,_   
_and I can’t react…_

Their bodies swayed through the music, dancing delicately. Turns and glides were performed through Chat’s skilled moves and Ladybug’s elegant movements. They danced across the room as if they had done it before, as if their bodies were meant to complement each other alongside the sounds. A perfect combination of delicacy and strength. Creating a perfect balance. 

_And games that never amount_   
_to more than they’re meant,_   
_will play themselves out…_

She lifted her gaze and looked at his eyes, staring at her with a longing expression on his features. Something had stirred inside her, making her want to feel him closer. Slowly, she started closing the small gap that was separating them, and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of him like never before. 

_Take this sinking boat,_   
_and point it home,_   
_we've still got time…_

The soft scent of her aroma filled his nose, intoxicating him. Shyly, he rested his head on top of hers, embracing her as they continued to dance, feeling her breath against his neck.

_Raise your hopeful voice,_   
_you have a choice,_   
_you've made it now…_

At that moment, he was sure that this was the girl behind the mask that she needed to find. Not caring if it sounded crazy or irrational. He knew she was the one for him. No one else. How much he had dreamed of this moment, and he was finally living it. It didn’t matter who was beneath the mask, he knew that wasn’t going to change what he felt. 

Although his mind was in a trance at the moment, he couldn’t help noticing men dressed in black, scattering subtly around the room. 

He didn’t remember seeing them before. 

_Falling slowly,_   
_eyes that know me,_   
_and I can’t go back…_

She had never experienced anything like that before. This boy was making her feel this way, and she didn’t want it to end. The girl knew what was the feeling. 

Love. 

And it felt wonderful. Being in his arms like that she felt protected, loved and cherished. Her eyes watered to some extent at the reminder that this was going to end at a specific moment. Unable to express what she felt without restraints was overwhelmingly hurting.

_Well, you have suffered enough_   
_and warred with yourself,_   
_it’s time that you won…_

A rumble across the ballroom erupted. The music was rudely cut off. The people pressing their hands against their ears in order to protect themselves from the agonizing sound. The lights were off completely, causing terrified screams from the multitude. 

Everyone watched in horror as a pair of red, bulging eyes came into view in the middle of the darkness across the ceiling. 

Chat didn’t waste any time and ran across the room. His hand pulled the violet-colored lever – the akuma emergency alarm –installed on a concrete pillar, thanks to his enhanced night vision. The room was filled with the resounding beeping and the commanding voice of a woman giving evacuation instructions. 

People ran through the emergency exits of the Palace, pushing Ladybug and Chat Noir slightly as they ran for their lives.

And soon, they were left alone with the akuma, their eyes never leaving repulsive crimson eyes. 

It laughed evilly, as it materialized in front of them. The displeasing sound sending shivers down their spines.

It was an old woman with her dark long hair in front of her, shielding big red eyes with dilated pupils, Chat noticed. Her face was covered in wrinkles. Her skin marred with cuts, pus and grey skin, wearing a revolting old robe stained in blood.

But her smile was the worst of it, wicked and abominable as sharp teeth could be seen as she grinned maniacally at them. 

The wicked laugh resonated insistently one more time, its atrocious sound resonating through the entire palace.

“Time for the show…”


	3. Cauchemar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had an amazing New Year and let's hope 2020 is a great for all of us! Let's continue with the chapter. Thank you for the ones that have the time to read and for the support!

“I AM CAUCHEMAR!” The akumatized villain proclaimed. “And I promise you little slags that will be a nightmare to you both…”

  
And she sure was a nightmare.

  
They watched in horror as the woman’s body twitched and contorted in agony as she kneeled on the floor, a black substance slipping from her lips, dripping on her chin and falling down the marble floor. 

  
The black liquid continued slithering on the floor and began to rise as it waved violently, a figure forming through the deformation.

  
A giant, hairy tarantula was revealed as the dark substance dripped from its anatomy. Its eight shiny violet eyes focusing their entire attention at Ladybug.

  
Ladybug shrieked in panic.

  
The horrific creature launched itself at Ladybug. She watched in shock as the tarantula came ascending towards her, sharp fangs soaked in venom, threatening to pierce her pale skin.

  
Her arachnophobia caused her to forget how her brain should send her body instructions. 

  
“Look out!” Chat yelled as he launched himself and pushed Ladybug out of the way, just in time as the colossal insect landed on the spot they were standing seconds ago.

  
They rolled several times across the floor until they finally stopped, limbs and fabric dress all over the place. 

  
He stood up taking Ladybug’s hand, leading the way. 

They left the ballroom, legs running quickly as Ladybug used her yo-yo as a shield against the spells Cauchemar was launching at them frantically.

  
The gigantic insect crawled to their direction in a haste, leaving a trail of lethal liquid behind its path. The creature launched itself in the air as it tried to capture the two heroes as prey. They dodged the pressure of the tarantula’s body by jumping out of the way in a matter of milliseconds. 

  
They sprinted through the corridor until they hid behind a concrete pillar in a different room while trying to buy some time to analyze their predicament.

  
Their outfits were surely making things worse too. 

  
They had reasoned that the akuma’s constant casting spells and the monster following them were making it almost impossible to approach. Their stamina was quickly wearing out; the shock and fear of the situation were overwhelming.

  
He looked at her, as a panicked expression stared back at him. 

  
“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to block myself like that.” A flash of guilt and shame crossed her face. “It’s just…I h-have something against spiders.” She said hugging herself while her eyes watered slightly, looking away. The sight of the creature as it launched in the air to capture her crossed her thoughts. The unrelenting beating of her heart against her chest was suffocating. The cold sweat glistened against her skin.

  
She was enveloped in strong and assuring arms. The soft scent of cologne and the warmth of his embrace reminded her she was not alone. 

  
He had never seen her like that, and he didn’t want to see that terrified expression in his Lady ever again. “There’s no need to be ashamed Bugaboo. We need to do this fast. Focus on the akuma while I’ll distract Spidey, sounds good?” He suggested, rubbing her upper arms in a way to soothe her.

  
A rush of gratitude and love caused her to return the recently given embrace with as much force as he had done and said, “Thank you. I’d appreciate that.” 

  
Cauchemar’s laugh resonated powerfully across the room leaving haunting echoes behind it, causing unnerving shivers to flow down their backs.

  
Chat felt something inside of him. His chest felt slowly constricted, his lungs unable to provide the needed oxygen to breathe. The room seemed smaller now, darkness menacing him. His heart sped up painfully, as the world was closing around him. 

  
Panic started to envelop his entire being.

  
He tried to focus on the task at hand, but the constricting and overwhelming feeling was hard to ignore. He clutched his chest, his breathing coming in short gasps. His legs relinquished, as his body came down after, gasping for breath, eyes shut tightly.

  
He couldn’t focus. His heart pumping unceasingly as the sound overpowered his senses. His vision disfigured as moisture gathered. He shut his eyes tightly. His trembling hand reaching for his chest as the other remained on the floor in a desperate attempt to hold onto something, the knuckles turning white.

  
_Not again._

  
“Chat! It’s okay, I’m here. Open your eyes for me please” he heard his Lady whisper desperately. _Why does she sound so distant?_

  
The soft and soothing caress of hands on his cheeks somewhat brought him to reality. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting concerned blue eyes.

“Follow my breathing.” She instructed, inhaling and exhaling repeatedly. He focused on her eyes and began mimicking her actions. 

  
But it was extremely difficult. Something was pushing against his ribcage, trapping his oxygen provider. He desperately tried to follow her instructions, but the room kept moving around him and how closed and limited the place felt was agonizing.

  
“I-I c-can’t. I’m s-sorry” Chat stammered through his short and rapid intakes of breath. He couldn’t take it. His tears were gathered in his eyes but they wouldn’t fall. 

  
“It’s okay kitty, it’s okay. Just breathe. Don’t apologize. Just try to follow me.” She replied, continuing to breathe exaggeratedly, her chest rising and falling constantly. He closed his eyes focusing his attention on the sound of her breathing pattern. 

  
“You’re doing it great, don’t worry, I’m here.” Ladybug appeased, one of her hands caressing his cheek, while the other supported his chin.

  
Taking slow, deep breaths, his breathing steadily slowed down. But his panicked state increased considerably once again as black entities were entering the room they were currently hidden, trying to locate them. 

  
Great.

  
A bone-chilling sensation ran through their limbs as they heard a soft music box melody playing from afar. 

  
“Come out and play with Cauchemar” The old woman sang out in a mocking tone, her voice was getting nearer. Both teens squeezed each other’s hands, in a way to calm their selves.

  
Chat Noir sluggishly pulled his head out slightly and narrowed his cat-like eyes, and observed as Cauchemar entered the room floating, as he tried to find a clue of where the akuma could be located.   
Thanking his night vision, he spotted something wrapped on her right wrist and realized what it was.  
“She’s using a bracelet with a locket attached to it” he mumbled, his breathing labored, “I think…that’s where the akuma could be.” 

  
“Alright. You distract the monsters, that’ll give me time to summon Lucky Charm.” She planned urgently. “Are you sure you’ll be able to do it?” 

  
“Don’t worry, Chat’s on the job”, Chat said standing up shakily, feeling his limbs waver while grabbing his baton from the spot on his back. He took a deep breath, gaining strength from his Lady as he prepared himself for battle once again.

  
He came out of their hiding place and exclaimed teasingly, “Hey, guys! Want a cat for your gang? What a grave mistake!” waving his arms in the air, hastily receiving the attention of their persecutors.  
The monsters launched at him, predators hunting down their prey.

  
He scurried as he was being followed by the floating dark creatures out of the room. The tarantula released repulsive green venom from its pointed fangs, while Chat used his baton, shielding himself from the substance as he ran. But his suit was starting to be an annoying burden at the moment.

  
_Freaking suit._

  
Ladybug took this opportunity and summoned her special power. Her voice echoed in the room, as her yo-yo irradiated magic, sending her the item she needed for battle. 

  
A small, fragile artifact laid in her hands, consisting of feathers and web-like designs, with its lower part made with red strips and black dots of cloth. She instantly recognized what it was. 

  
“A dreamcatcher!” She whispered excitedly, feeling more confident, as her mind realized how she could use it to her advantage.

  
Her happiness was snatched when Cauchemar tossed a nightmare spell at her, barely missing her as it left a black stain on the spot she had been currently standing. 

  
The battle continued in a repetitive pattern with Ladybug trying to approach Cauchemar, while Cauchemar kept casting spells at her in a frenzied way, leaving black smears on the process. 

  
The akuma had taught her it wasn’t an easy foe, draining her body by the minute. Her swiftness was really impressing. And it’s not like she had the best outfit and vision at the current moment, to make things worse. 

  
Through all the chase she was receiving from Cauchemar, she managed with extreme difficulty to get out of her sight, momentarily. Her back was supported against a luxurious piece of furniture as she remained hidden from the villains.

  
 _The dreamcatcher is not working with Cauchemar. But why? Think Ladybug._  


In all her under pressure thoughts, her yo-yo started vibrating. 

  
“Chat, where are you? Are you ok?” Ladybug whispered worriedly, clutching her yo-yo tightly.

  
“Don’t worry my Lady…I’m okay. They lost track of me, so I hid inside a vase.” Chat replied softly, his rapid breathing audible through the call.

  
“Oh, okay….wait- what?” She asked taken aback. “Inside a vase? Chat, how did you get in there?” 

  
“…Cats are very flexible…Bugaboo.” He whispered proudly, out of breath. She rolled her eyes, a small smile forming in her face. 

  
“Look, I called you because...I have an idea. Since Cauchemar’s powers are based on nightmares…her powers function in the darkness, so I guess her weakness is light, right? I can use Cataclysm to bring back the light…and maybe this would buy us some time…while you decide what to do with the Lucky Charm.” Chat whispered, inhaling short intakes of breath. 

  
Ladybug nodded liking the idea but stopped when she remembered he couldn’t see her. “Chat that’s a great idea. I have a dreamcatcher, I can eliminate the nightmares. But I still don’t know what to do with Cauchemar. It doesn’t seem to work with her.”  
He didn’t reply for a few seconds as he pondered but Ladybug felt like hours as both tried to achieve a conclusion. 

  
“…Could it be because she is not a nightmare, but the one that forms them?” He suggested unsure. That made some sense. “But she must have a weakness.”

  
“…Do you think she might be affected by her spells if she received one? Maybe we can cause her some nightmares of her own!” Ladybug whispered determined, feeling slightly better now that they were getting somewhere.

  
“Yes! But how? It must be at the moment she casts the spell at us but- oh wait! The Hall of Mirrors!” He whispered loudly, realizing they had formed a plan. 

  
Ladybug couldn’t contain the pride she felt for having him as a partner. How much he had changed over the years by being more analytical and less impulsive. The natural way the two of them formed plans and contributed with ideas and moral support was something she was grateful for. “Great thinking kitty.”

  
The music box was heard again, interrupting their discussion echoing from afar, supporting the gloomy and dark atmosphere. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. 

  
Music boxes are not going to feel the same anymore.

  
She heard a shuddering breath coming from the other end of the line. “Time…for action.”

  
“Please, try to remain calm, we’ll end this soon.” She responded worryingly. She had never seen him so affected. She didn’t want to see him like that anymore.

  
“Your cat is prrrsistent Bugaboo.” He managed to say. She was sure he was smiling already with his silly goofy smile, despite the current chaos around them.

  
“Really? At a time like this?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, “I know you are. See you there kitty.” She shut the call down and threw herself back into battle. 

  
She met with Cauchemar and made the akuma follow her through the hallways. Leaping, dodging, and spinning as she made her way to the Hall of Mirrors. 

  
“Catch me if you can!” She provoked the akuma as she opened the portals and ran to the middle of the hall. She noticed through the darkness that her partner was already at his place, his hand inches apart from the electric switch, waiting for her cue. 

The specters and the arachnid joined them shortly, bursting through the doors as chunks of the refined entrance flew away by their forced welcome. The nightmares surrounded the perimeter cautiously, gradually cornering the young heroes.

  
“Chat, now!” Ladybug exclaimed as she dodged an army of thick arachnid hairs that the creature had released to pierce her. The hairs flew across the hall as they landed violently against the floor, leaving cracks around the place of landing. The struggle to control her sight so she could avoid the tarantula was almost impossible. She wanted to cry. She needed to concentrate on the plan.

  
“CATACLYSM!” Chat exclaimed, the energy of his special energy flowing out of him, black energy materializing on his right hand. The destructing power came into contact with the electric switch, the magic running through the machine, making the lights go on and off uncontrollably. 

  
The monsters were disturbed with the lights as they tried to concentrate on attacking their targets. While trying to do so, they trashed around, demolishing the statues and chandeliers on their way. Cauchemar began releasing spells everywhere, desperate to strike the heroes, as the spells were ricocheting hastily against the crystal of the mirrors.

The spells didn’t seem to affect the monsters at all Ladybug realized as she dodged every hazardous blow. Chat distracted the troubled monsters by leaping around expertly, confusing them even more.

  
Ladybug hoisted her arm up with the dreamcatcher in her hand. A white blinding glow emanated from it. The arachnid monster and black entities were pulled by the absorption of the mystic item. Piercing roars rang in the entire building as the nightmares were taken away by the dreamcatcher.

  
They were left alone with Cauchemar. 

  
She released a displeased scream, cutting the silence. 

  
The frail and emaciated frame of Cauchemar vanished and emerged in a set of fleeting apparitions across the room, confusing the young heroes as they tried to locate her through the flashes of light she caused with her movements. She stopped for a matter of seconds behind them as her hands created another spell, throwing it at Ladybug’s direction, the fire of revenge showing through her eyes.

  
Realizing the spell’s existence too late, Ladybug turned around. Her eyes widened. The glow of white blinded her vision.

  
Strong arms enveloped around her form as she was thrown aside, rolling a few times on the floor as her head landed on a firm chest. 

  
She widened her eyes and glanced up.

  
Chat Noir’s eyelids were closed as he laid limply on the floor, his head hanging on the side, his arms still circling her back protectively. 

  
Black substance began crawling through his suit, flowing through his entire frame until it evaporated on his skin and suit as if nothing had happened.

  
Anger rose from her as a quizzical laugh entered her ears. She laid Chat’s arms gently on the floor and rose from the floor. Narrowed blue-bell eyes looked back at the culprit of her partner’s situation.

  
“I’m afraid he decided to take a cat nap.” Cauchemar mocked cynically. One of her hands raised with a remaining sphere-shaped spell still floating on her disgusting palm. The fragility of her was even more prominent as the lights flickered on and off against her hunched form. 

  
“Come for me then. You need both of us anyway, right?” Ladybug challenged through a tense jaw, her knuckles turning white as her yo-yo was firmly clutched in her hand.

  
“Gladly.” The akuma accepted while the corners of her mouth raised disturbingly. The lights glowing against the perverse expression troubled Ladybug’s strength.

  
Cauchemar threw spells all around the room as Ladybug leaped around the room with difficulty, avoiding every single blow with the persistent akuma following her close. The lights assaulting her eyesight and the fabrics of the outfit that was once her nightgown were not making it easier for the young heroine.

  
_Freaking dress._

  
The room looked nothing to the lovely place it once was. The chandeliers long separated from the ceiling they were supposed to be hanging, chunks of statues were scattered along with tiny crystals of glass shattered into millions of pieces dispersed on the now tarnished floor. Traces of the spells were plastered on every inch of the room, the dark and filthy liquid exponentially minimizing the glory of the room.

  
More physical exertion strained Ladybug's body as she had to avoid the blows she had dodged previously now that the spells ricocheted against the crystal of the glass that was left in the hall.  
The chance to approach Cauchemar came as the akuma was also dodging the spells bouncing back at her due to the mirrors. In a moment of distraction, Ladybug tossed her yo-yo, the item fastening around the akuma's lean frame. 

  
Ladybug pulled the akuma forcefully, hitting the monster against a mirror that broke into thousands of pieces as the figure came crushing against it. Cauchemar's eyes raged in fury as she struggled to rise from the shattered particles. She launched a spell that Ladybug dodged, the spell ricocheting against the mirror of the opposite wall. Cauchemar’s wrinkled face widened in shock as she began to move. Her breath left her as she was yanked by Ladybug’s pull. The cord of the yo-yo painfully tight against her marred skin as the blow of her own spell stabbed her stomach.

  
The akuma’s body was absorbed with black, slippery liquid enveloping her as her anatomy’s pain was shown by gut-wrenching screams. The substance disappeared gradually, leaving her neglected body in the air. A loud thud interrupted the silence as she landed on the marble floor. The terrified creature was desperately crawling away from Ladybug. A futile attempt since the resistant cord of the weapon had her firmly trapped as her own nightmares were appearing on her subconscious, upsetting her terribly. 

  
Ladybug approached her. The glass and statues’ portions making contact with her feet as she continued to approach her. She forgot how much her feet were hurting due to the action and fear of the moment. She kneeled beside the akuma guardedly. Despite all the trouble it caused them, the feeling of sympathy emerged as she watched how the akuma trashed around, pulling strands of hair from her scalp as she tried to evaporate the torments from her head.

  
This was just another poor soul tormented by Hawk Moth. It is part of humanity to be able to feel sadness or anger, but it was terrible to think that people needed to control themselves every time, otherwise Hawk Moth would take advantage and use the troubled emotions to make a puppet of his liking. Every single day was a challenge.

  
_How can you live under the fear that by unleashing your emotions you can become a monster?_

  
She sighed crestfallenly as she grabbed the bracelet from the bony wrist of its owner and placed it on the floor. Her foot collided with the accessory, a crashing sound created by the movement. 

  
A small black butterfly with purple tones flowing through its wings was released. 

  
She encased the corrupted creature on her yo-yo while the magic of creation released the curse from it, revealing a white butterfly in the process.

  
She called on her special cure. Rays of pink and red undoing the calamity that the battle had brought. All of the black disgusting liquid disappeared, the chandeliers were once again hanging beautifully at the ceiling, and the glass, statues, and light were restored. The regal glory of the Palace was once again demonstrated as it was never gone.

  
She awaited as the akuma had yet to change itself back into its civilian form but instead of that, the all too well-known black magic of the akumatization surrounded Cauchemar. Black light overpowered the akuma’s body and as if nothing happened, Cauchemar disappeared out of the scene.

  
A startled gasp left Ladybug’s lips. The nature of the event frightened her to a never-ending degree as she finished the battle by watching the tormented expression of Cauchemar with blood flowing through her head as the darkness surrounded her.

  
She faltered, approaching the place Cauchemar had left seconds ago. She extended a hesitating arm where the akuma once was and moved it repeatedly, trying to feel if the akuma was still there. The only presence was that of the air created by the swift movements her arm made. 

  
She realized then that her dress still looked a lamentable deformity. Ripped pieces of fabric hanging and dirty, and the stinging pain of cuts and bruises from the long fighting could still be felt.

  
Her shocked state was soon interrupted by an almost inaudible whimper coming from a few meters away from her. 

  
She looked around the large room frantically until she located her partner still laying on the floor at the other end of the hall, his eyes still closed to the outside world. 

  
Her eyes fixed themselves on Chat’s contorted expression.

  
 _Chat_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again. I hope you stay to see how this unfolds. This is actually a remake of a story I started developing but didn't continue. Just to clarify, our dear characters have never kissed in this version. And this will not be based on any season, I'm just taking the basic concept of the show, since I will change its origins and continuation. I'm very excited with the project, so I hope to hear from you guys too. Have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening! ❤️🙏🏻🙃


End file.
